Morsus
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: With all of his secrets, Harry thought he had enough going on after 4th year. Of course, it was not to be and when he wakes up from an attack he finds himself no longer human. Thrown in to a new life, Harry has to live, as well as deal with the reactions from the light and dark. He has to trust his instincts, but he is Harry Potter, of course he would be different. SLASH, DARK, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a brand new story and I have to say, this one is a different one for me. Not only is it a creature fic, but the pairing will be Drarry. That's right, folks! This is my very first Drarry! Go easy on me, please, and I'll try to keep it going.**

**Ellie, I hope your reading this, and I really hope you like it!**

**Warning: language, mentions of violence and blood,**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K, but I am pretty sure there isn't anything quite like this out there – correct me if I'm wrong.**

#Parseltongue#

_**Morsus:**_

**Chapter 1:**

Harry cursed as he ran quicker still through the forest pushing his new speed to the limits, they were closing in on him and he was slowly loosing grips on his sanity. He hadn't fed for weeks thanks to Dumbledore, Harry still couldn't believe what Dumbledore had done; well if he thought about it he could, but he didn't want to believe. It was hard having his suspicions confirmed in such a way, but this was for the best, it was what he needed to fully come in to his own.

_**FLASHBACK~**_

_**Harry was sat in Dumbledore's office as he explained how he got in to his current situation, he had only went for a walk when he was attacked. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his neck before black, when he awoke he had felt different, but it was better than he had ever felt and he could see without his glasses. He had run home and noticed he was ridiculously fast and agile and he could hear and smell everything, when he had entered his house his throat flared. He had dashed to his room in shock, but it was nothing to what he felt when he looked in the mirror. Tall, lithe, toned body, snowy skin, flowing raven hair with a blood red sheen in the light, glowing green eyes and glow around him it made him look unearthly beautiful. That wasn't what hit him the most, no it was the sharp, white fangs that were just showing over his red lips, he stepped back in alarm, but there was not questioning what he was; he was a vampire. **_

_**After the shock had worn off, Harry **__**researched everything he had in his books about Vampires, but it wasn't adding up. According to the book, he shouldn't be able to go out in the sun, which he had no problem on his way home, he was not affected by the Holy Cross Petunia insisted be in every room in the house and he certainly didn't have to be invited in to the house by the owner because if that was the case then he would never be reading his books. Of course, he hadn't been exposed to holy water yet, but he doubted that it would effect him because everything else in the book was crap. The only thing that seemed to be correct was his craving for blood, as soon as he had smelled his relatives his throat had flared. He was confused to what he was, or what he was supposed to be because he had definitely changed and so, as anything blood related was considered 'dark', he had made his way to Knockturn alley.**_

_** He had picked up on the little tab Dumbledore was keeping on him, and easily worked around it. He had been sneaking around his whole life! One guard was not hard to overcome! Searching the many shops, Harry found two books, one was called 'The Creatures of the Night' which he picked up, and the other was called 'The True Vampire' which seemed informative. No one asked his any questions, they seemed scared of him, which amused him to no end, they should fear him; he was powerful. He could feel it, now his senses were clear, his new body held a strength that it didn't before, his magic was thrumming under his skin, and his senses were now second to none. When he got back to Privet Drive, he discovered that a 'Creature of the Night' was believed to be a vampire, but they were actually hybrids that had two dominant genes fighting against each other and had evicted the soul to continue the battle which was why they had so many side effects. The other book was a wealth of knowledge, there was a very prominent difference between a Creature of the Night and a Vampire, and it seemed that Harry had been changed in to an actual Vampire. **_

_**He was an enhanced human, with a creature status due to the lack of beating heart, the lack of normal blood and the need for blood to survive. Harry did learn that while he may need blood, he would also still keep his appetite and could still eat food. Unlike the Creatures of the Night, he would still sleep, he would only need to sleep a few nights a week, and the older he was the less time he would need to sleep, but the option was there if he wanted it. His appearance was also different from that of a Creature, while they had black eyes due to their lack of soul, his own eye colour had been enhanced, he still looked human, more veela like because of the beauty and didn't have a dead look about him. Harry continued to read, he found out that i**__**f he didn't get enough blood then would go in to a blood lust craze and slaughter whatever they came across until satisfied, this was especially common in newborns, and you could tell if a vampire was thirsty by their eyes. **_

_**The pupil would start to go red and the iris would gradually get darker, in a blood lust the pupil would glow crimson and the entire eye would be a flat black. The eyes were also an indication of how angry a vampire was, in high stress or anger situations the iris would go black, their fangs would come out and their hands would curl in to claws; it would show they were ready to defend or attack. The claws and the fangs were fully controllable so the vampire could bring them forth at will too, unlike the Creatures who were forced to have theirs on show full time. Their abilities were enhanced; their sight, smell, hearing, strength, speed, intelligence and even the personality. They could run faster than any known creature, jump higher, throw farther and learn and remember things easier, if they were a magical it would become easier to use; they would have more power. Vampires stopped aging around 20 and finally vampires could only be killed if they were dismembered and the pieces burned. Unlike the Creatures of the Night, which could die by being beheaded, staked, or strung up on a crucifix. **_

_**Vampires were classified as 'dark creatures' because they needed blood to survive, Harry had scoffed at that, it was pathetic what the ministry classified as dark. Harry had begun looking at the dark arts at the end of second year after the chamber incident, he wanted to understand the allure and the difference between light and dark and what the big deal was. They were amazing, but he hadn't told anyone because he was supposed to be the BWL and that was wrong. He was expected to be a certain way, act a certain way and surround himself with certain people, it was just a shame he was nothing like he was supposed to be, but that was where his Slytherin side came in to play. Masks. That was what he used, masks to hide how he was really feeling and how he really was and a whole lot of acting. **_

_**It was a necessary evil he supposed. But then again, he had been doing whatever he needed to survive with the Dursleys, pretending to be someone was positively easy compared to living with them. Harry had been slightly nervous about going on his first hunt, it was supposed to be instinctual, but he had never exactly conformed to the norms and usual rules, luckily it was. It was like an inner being was showing him the ropes and Harry guessed it was how Moony felt with his wolf, the only difference being that Harry easily accepted his vampire's help where Moony caged his inner wolf. He lured some girl down an alley and drained her before setting the corpse on fire; it felt so good. It was euphoric, literally feeling the life force drain from her body as he drank. **_

_**And the flavour, it was like nothing he had ever tasted. It didn't matter if it was murder, he needed it to survive and living was pretty high on his priority. After a few days of adjustment and testing his control around people, which was easy after he had fed, Harry had decided to go to the Headmaster as he would need arrangements for school so he apparated to Hogsmead and snuck in to the school, he made his way up to the Headmaster's office where they were having an meeting by the looks of things. Harry rolled his eyes as he saw his 'best friends' names on the list. They were so bored because they had to clean, that was a load of shit. It made him laugh that they truly believed that he didn't know about the Order of the Phoenix or their work as spies for the headmaster against him. **_

_**They were using **__**his**__** godfather's house for the most time. Dis they honestly believe that Sirius wasn't going to tell him? This is why he didn't have many friends, especially those two, he had people around him that served a purpose to him. He was the Gryffindor Golden boy, his best friends were a known blood traitor and a Mudblood, why would anyone doubt him? He snorted to himself as he muttered the override password and walked gracefully up the stairs, that was another thing he loved with this vampire thing, he was grace personified. He never tripped, stumbled, or fell, wherever he walked it was like a smooth glide and even if he slouched or drooped it still managed to look completely elegant; hellava bonus for him. He knocked on the door and smirked when the office fell silent, he heard Dumbledore call enter and he pushed open the door to face multiple wands.**_

"_**Good evening Headmaster I didn't realise you were busy, I'll come back." He could lie before, easily, but now he could look someone in the eye and spin a complete tale of fiction and they would not even think to question it. It might be the beauty, he wasn't completely certain and at the current time he was just going with the flow. The books he had didn't say anything about any gifts he gained or could gain from becoming a vampire, but he already knew about the allure. It was like a Veela, but it worked on anyone and he knew he had that, it was easy to control too which was fortunate for him. That was probably what helped him lie, not that he was complaining, but it would be good to know if anything else would come with this. **_

"_**No it is perfectly ok, how can I help you Mr.?" Harry gave a toothy grin exposing his fang he had chosen to wear elongated just for today, the occupants of the room gasped and drew their wands again. Harry mentally sighed, their magic would barely affect him, it was another reason why vampires were feared. Normal wizard magic barely affected him, it would take many spells to take him down and the AK no longer applied to him being practically dead already. Pain spells, unfortunately, still did work, so he was stuck with things like Crucios and stinging hexes being able to affect him; can't have it all.**_

"_**Don't you recognise me Headmaster, I know I've changed a bit, but still."**_

"_**I don't believe I have ever seen you before." Dumbledore said surely and Harry frowned, he knew he had had a few enhancements, but he didn't think he was unrecognisable. He pushed up his fringe exposing the very recognisable lightning bolt scar, Dumbledore's eyes widened and the rest of the group gasped again.**_

"_**Harry m'boy what happened?" Harry flopped down on his usual chair as he seemed to have stunned the group to silence.**_

"_**So yeah I'm a vampire now, it's pretty cool." Harry told him with a shrug. It had gone downhill from there, the order reacted very badly and pretty much threw him to the dogs when he said he had killed someone. Dumbledore had shot a spell at him but it didn't do anything until the rest of them repeated it, the combine pressure knocked him out. He woke up magically chained to a wall in some cellar and went from shocked to furious on around 5 seconds, he didn't know how long he was kept there but he felt himself getting further and further in to blood lust. The door opened and Sirius slipped in Harry growled at him.**_

"_**What the fuck do you want?"**_

"_**I've come to get you out."**_

"_**Why finally started to feel guilty that you've left you're supposed best friends son here to hang." Harry spat furiously, he couldn't believe Sirius had allowed this, of all the people he thought he would be able to count on it would be his godfather but apparently he was wrong.**_

"_**No, it was never like that. I didn't know, I only found out yesterday from Tonks."**_

"_**You were there."**_

"_**No I wasn't I swear to you I didn't know."**_

"_**What about Moony, he was there."**_

"_**He's imperiused, he was put under when he tried to fight back. It's broken now, but they don't know. I promise you I didn't know." Harry nodded he could see the truth in the man's eyes, as well as smell the honesty, Sirius banished the chains and Harry held his breath because his Godfather was smelling like a particularly nice meal.**_

"_**Get out of here, it's not safe for you anymore. I don't know what they're planning but it isn't good."**_

"_**What about you and Remus?"**_

"_**Don't worry about us, just keep in contact somehow?"**_

"_**I'll come back for you both." With that Harry ran willing himself to the first place on his mind; Little Hangleton.**_

_**END FLASHBACK~**_

The old fool was going to pay for that Harry thought as he ran, he felt himself being surrounded but with the lack of blood he didn't have it in him to use magic to get away. He cursed himself for coming to this place, in his foggy mind he couldn't think why the place sounded familiar but he realised when he felt strong wards and heard the sounds of multiple apperation, this was Voldemort territory and Harry was in no state to defend himself against that psycho; so he ran. Harry curse again as he heard them close up the gap, he was royally screw was his last conscious thought before he found blackness again. Harry awoke as he was thrown to the floor roughly catching himself before he hit the ground.

"Here is the intruder, my Lord." A voice spoke, a slight tremor not being masked in time. Harry groaned; this was all he needed.

"Mother fucker, wait till I get my hands on that old fool." Harry muttered under his breath climbing slowly to his feet, he needed some blood before he lost it. This was all Dumbledore's fault; stupid old man.

"So you were found on my land, why?" The unmistakeable voice of the Dark Lord demanded and Harry wanted to whine.

"Believe me when I say it was a mistake." Harry said warily, a death eater from his right shoved him back to the floor.

"Show some respect." He snapped and Harry reacted instantly, he leapt to his feet in a crouch and hissed viciously at the DE fangs coming out full force and hands curling in to claws. The Death Easter yelped, stumbling away from Harry in fear and Harry flashed a dark grin.

"A vampire," Voldemort noted with slight interest, Harry's head snapped around to the sound of the voice, his eyes showing black irises and near red pupils through lack of feeding. "Who were you running from?"

"Dumbledore," Harry answered honestly, having no actual reason to lie. The usual feelings of utter hatred when thinking of the Dark Lord had all but vanished and there was a curious feeling around the man, it was oddly soothing. The snake-like face didn't show any surprise at his answer but Harry knew he was.

"Oh, and why would you running from the champion of light." Voldemort sneered the last part and Harry found himself forcefully biting back a snort of derision.

"He didn't like what I am." Harry told him, he was starting to twitch now and his eyes were darting everywhere. He could hear the squelching heartbeats of the five people within the room he was in as well as the one rapidly approaching the door, they made his throat burn with need and venom welled up inside his mouth making him forcefully swallow it back down. Despite knowing someone was approaching, he automatically crouched when the doors opened suddenly and he saw Snape stride in.

"Ah Severus, just in time," Voldemort said.

"I bring news, my Lord, Dumbledore is saying that Potter is missing, but something other is going on the Order are acting suspiciously." The Potions Master informed him and Harry couldn't help it; he laughed, he was definitely losing it.

"Potter isn't missing, he just escaped from being chained to a wall for Merlin knows how long without feeding 'cuz the old fool is psycho." He said, his voice higher than normal.

"How do you know that?" Snape demanded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm stood here," Harry snapped, wrenching back his fringe. He really didn't think he looked that different. Harry hissed, his throat was on fire and a blood red haze was slowly taking over his vision. All he could think about was the blood he could practically taste around him, it was pumping in their veins, just begging for him to taste it. There were six people in the room, four of them lower death eaters, the other two being the Dark Lord and Snape. Two of the Death Eaters were standing very close to him, so close that he could see the vein pumping in their necks and smell every drop of blood within their veins. He _needed _it. Without a conscious thought, he pounced on the one on the right and sunk his teeth in, the flesh giving way like butter and the hot, red liquid spilled in to his mouth, an almost indecent groan of appreciation escaping him. Harry drank greedily, but it was far too empty far too soon, and he was across the room and drinking the other death eater before anyone could blink. His superior strength easily subduing the death eater's struggled and he dropped the body as soon as the blood ran dry. He turned to the room and his eyes sought out the two other death eaters that brought him in, they seemed frozen in fear and Harry grinned nastily. He growled and then pounced, snapping the firsts neck and draining him before leaping at the final death eater and drinking leisurely as the man struggled in his hold, before he too ran out of blood and was dropped carelessly to the floor. Harry crouched, his eyes darting around the room taking note of two heartbeats and his eyes followed the sounds, he inhaled, taking in the scents and the human side of his mind told him that he was smelling the Dark Lord and his potions teacher. He blinked and shook his head, the red haze clearing from his vision as his body registered the nutrients from the blood and revitalised his being. He looked around the room and slowly raised from his defensive crouch as his instincts told him there was no threat, he took note of the four bloodless corpses and the blood now splattered around the room and tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, um, that wasn't supposed to happen." Harry muttered, licking the blood off his lips looking at the death eaters. He looked down at himself and noticed he was covered in blood also, he licked it off of his fingers, savouring the flavour as he did so. Voldemort cleared his throat and Harry was reminded just where he was. Now that his head was clear and he could focus, it registered how much shit he was in and he couldn't help but curse.

"Mother fucking bastard, just wait till I get my hands on that hypocritical prick. I'm gunna strangle him with that goddamn beard, fucking asshole." Harry cursed swearing revenge on Dumbledore, Voldemort raised an eyebrow but chose not to interrupt the teen's, or rather vampire's, tirade. He was rather interested to know how one of the most, supposedly, protected people within this country came to be within his territory alone. Not only alone, but no longer human, obviously very angry and running from Dumbledore.

"Thinks he's hiding stuff from me with his pathetic Order of the fired chicken, he throws me in to stupid life or death situations, he keeps me in a fucking muggle house with my prick of a 'family' and now he tries to kill me himself by starving me just because I killed some people to eat. It's fucking lucky that he didn't know what I've been learning since second year or the crazy bastard would have tossed me in Azkaban or some shit. I cannot believe the nerve of that goddamn muggle fucker. I'm gunna shave the fucker bald then use it to hang the prick and burn those god awful robes in front of him as I sit there and crush all of his vile fucking lemon drops." Harry was pacing as he ranted in his nervousness, making himself look like a blur of movement much to the amusement of the Dark Lord and Snape.

"Have you quite finished?" Voldemort asked the vampire amused, it's wasn't often you heard your nemesis rant in front of you especially if they could be killed any second. Harry span around to face the Dark Lord and cursed again.

"Damn it, why do I forget where I am?" He asked no one in particular. He was confused, usually he was on point in these situations, but today it just wasn't working. He didn't feel in danger, not even a little bit, which was particularly odd seeing as he was forcefully kidnapped and watched the Dark Lord come from a cauldron not two months ago.

"I take it you're angry with Dumbledore for some reason." The Dark Lord commented.

"Yeah the prick has been trying to kill me for the last, actually I don't even know. What's the date?"

"July 16th,"

"The bastard, he kept me chained to a wall for 14 days." Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"That would be why the entire order has been acting strangely the past week." Snape muttered.

"Indeed, why, Potter, would you choose here, of all places, to come after you escaped, how did you escape?"

"Tonks let slip where I was to Sirius and he came and freed me, as for coming here I have abso-fucking-lutley no idea what possessed me to come here. Somewhere in my starved mind I recognised the name as somewhere Dumbledore wouldn't come and willed myself away, but then I felt your wards and magic and realised I was fucked especially as I couldn't use magic again." Harry explained with a shrug looking up at the Dark Lord, Harry took a step back in shock. "Well fuck me sideways." He breathed as he looked at the man, he could have sworn he looked like a snake when he first arrived. He narrowed his eyes as he looked the man over and then stepped back in shock when he noticed the blurred lines around the man's form.

"You're wearing a glamour." Harry pointed out, proud of himself. The Dark Lord smirked at him.

"Indeed," He agreed, letting the magic fall away to reveal his true form. Harry was quite surprised, he looked like an older, more mature Tom Riddle. If he were to take a guess he would say in his forties, but he could easily get away with thirties if he dressed in the right way. It was odd to see the man like that, he was so human, for lack of a better word, and Harry was already confused for his lack of initial hatred towards the man.

"What made Dumbledore turn against his saviour anyway, even if you are a vampire I would have thought he would do anything to help you so he could use you to kill me?" Voldemort questioned and Harry tilted his head in thought then grinned.

"Yeah I probably didn't start the conversation of the best and it just got worse." He admitted somewhat sheepishly, Voldemort looked at him in a silent question."I started with 'so yeah I'm a vampire now, it's pretty cool', then went on to say 'drinking blood is surprisingly nice, blondes definitely taste better'." Harry scrunched his nose. "Ok so I definitely didn't begin that conversation right."

Voldemort smirked whilst he was laughing on the inside, oh he would have loved to have seen the old man's face. This was a completely different Potter from what he was expecting. This teen had fight in him, and he was positively thrumming with power. Oh yes, he was very interested.

"Potter are you completely insane?" Snape asked Harry without his usual sneer, he was looking at the teen as if he had never seen him before. Like something had been lifted.

"No, I don't think so. It said something in the book about enhancing my personality and apparently, you get this." Harry indicated himself.

"Merlin, help me."

"So, do you still hate me?" Harry asked Snape bluntly, looking at the potions master with raised eyebrows. Snape frowned at the question and seemed to think for a moment.

"I no longer feel overwhelming hatred when I see you." Snape observed thoughtfully, confusion lining his tone. "I should not have hated you that much anyway. Your mother and I were very close when we were younger, it seems unlikely that I would hate you."

"Yeah, that would mean all the spells on me have broken. Dumbledore really wanted me a certain way, but I don't like following rules much." Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore has been casting spells upon you?" Snape exclaimed, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. The compulsions that were supposed to influence me didn't work too well, not that he ever found out, but the ones on me meant to influence others were well placed."

"What would he gain from doing so?" Snape demanded and Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry said, "I'm _Harry Potter_, the kid more famous than any other alive. What wouldn't he gain from having me favourably on his side?"

"It is a power play, it is what Dumbledore does best." Voldemort stated and Harry nodded, agreeing with his point.

"Pretty much. I'm his biggest player on his shining chess board and he would absolutely hate for me not to follow his plan." Harry said mockingly, a cruel smile coming to his face.

"Yes, I cannot see him allowing you to go your own way." Voldemort mused.

"So as Dumbledore has taken your job to try and kill me, you have to have his job of not killing me." Harry said to the Dark Lord brightly and the Dark Lord blinked at the rapid change in conversation.

"I do not have to do anything." He pointed out and Harry waved him off.

"Course you do, seeing as I'm the one you go after every year, with me here it makes your job easier." Harry pointed out, a smirk curling on to his features, "Right, now that's sorted I'm going to get my stuff, retrieve my map that those pricks stole and gather my belongings." Harry nodded to himself and disappeared away.

"Did he just say he was going to get a map that they stole?" Voldemort questioned Snape making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes and that means he's going back to their HQ." Snape shook his head, "I didn't know he even knew where it was."

"I would like to know how he even left the room." Voldemort pointed out, "These wards are but a stage under goblin wards."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, My Lord, he _is_ Harry Potter, and he is really not one to follow the ordinary rules." Snape informed him and Voldemort quirked an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"Gryffindors," the Dark Lord sighed.

* * *

Harry silently crept in to Grimauld Place, where he knew the Order was hiding, it did pay to have a Godfather who was dead set on keeping you informed on everything. Casting a point me spell on his trunk, he snuck up the stairs in the direction he was being told. Harry found his belongings in Ron's room, where they had obviously been leafed through, he waved his hand and pack everything of his. He found the map under Ron's pillow and scoffed, like that weasel would have his map. Harry left as quietly as he came. He had almost made it to the door when he caught the end of Mrs. Black's curtains and she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MUDBLOODS, FILTH, BLOOD TRAITORS AND HALF-BREEDS, HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS." Harry cursed covering his ears, he could feel the thundering footsteps coming from below and leapt for the door just as the order fell through the door. Everyone froze before chaos ensued, Harry bolted almost throwing himself out the door to get away. Spells shot towards him, but Harry had just fed so his reflexes were second to none, he ran to the edge of the wards dodging and ducking the onslaught of spells and vanished as soon as he was able too. Landing back in the room he had left, he hit the floor as multiple spells flew towards him, he got to his feet with a huff.

"What is this, 'try and kill the vampire' day?" He demanded petulantly.

"Why did you apparate directly in to this room?" The Dark Lord snapped.

"Because I only know this room," Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Snape was still there and turned to the new vampire.

"Did you get your belongings?"

"Yeah but I woke up Mrs. Black."

Snape closed his eyes with a wince.

"Mrs. Black?" Voldemort asked and Harry smirked, closing his eyes he forcefully pushed the memory of Mrs. Black in to the Dark Lords mind at full volume, Voldemort winced and slammed his hands to his ears.

"STOP," He yelled at the teen who laughed but withdrew the memory.

"Awh and I thought she would be your sort of person." Harry crooned, batting his eyelashes and Snape looked down to cover his smirk, if Potter was going to stay here it would sure bring some entertainment. The teen, apparently, had a complete lack of fear. He had just openly mocked the Dark Lord without so much as blinking, Snape didn't think he had ever heard anyone mock the Dark Lord, let alone to the man's face. It really would be interesting. Of course, he wasn't quite sure why the teen had come back, it didn't seem logical, but then again Harry Potter was hardly the most logical of people. The Potions Master wasn't the only one having those thoughts. Both Harry and Voldemort were equally confused as to why the teen had returned. Harry put it down to his instincts telling him to and he always listened to them and Voldemort decided the teen had finally lost his mind.

Before anyone could address the pink elephant, Nagini slithered in through the doors in all her glory. The great snake made her way to her master and draped herself around his neck like an artistic scarf, Harry had a brief, and very odd, image of the Dark Lord modelling with the snake as this season's hottest accessory before he shook his head and fought back his laughter.

#Master what is going on# Nagini asked poking Voldemort with her head, Harry's lips twitched.

#We have been greeted with a guest, Harry Potter#

#The boy you are unable to kill?# She questioned an Harry smirked, Snape opened his mouth looking at Harry who shook his head vigorously, Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned, tapping his lips.

#Yes that boy#

#I do not understand why you keep trying to kill something you cannot, it would be best to give up, I think you are losing your touch# She informed him quite primly, the affronted look on the Dark Lords face was quite amusing, and Harry covered his growing grin.

#I have not lost my touch, I am the Dark Lord I am as skilled as ever# Voldemort informed her sharply and Harry snickered in to his hand.

#Just because you are a big bad Dark Lord does not me you cannot be out slithered# She pointed out, jabbing him with her tail.

#Nagini-,#

#Do not argue with me Tom Marvolo Riddle# She snapped and he gave her a look of utter indignation. Harry coughed to cover his laugh with great difficulty, he was almost ready to burst with laughter and his stomach was starting to hurt.

#I am not arguing with you I am merely stating that I-,# The Dark Lord found himself cut off and Harry 'coughed' again.

#Yes I know but you will always be my Tom now hush.# She told him and Harry gave another hacking cough, he swore a rib cracked with the effort not to laugh.

#You realise I am the human here?# He drawled, his voice almost whining.

#Well sometimes I wonder because without me you would have went more off track, honestly it is like you are one of my hatchlings# Voldemort actually gaped and Harry lost it, he burst out laughing until was struggling to breath, which was a feat in itself, he had tears running down his face as he tried to control himself.

"And you are laughing because?"

"You-you just got t-told off by a snake." Harry gasped, falling to his knees clutching his sides, Riddle blinked twice before a blush coloured his pale cheeks.

"No I didn't." He denied which only fed to make Harry laugh more.

#Honestly, your like one of her hatchlings# Harry chided in parseltongue and grinned as the Dark Lord looked at him in a horrified embarrassment.

#You speak?#

#Yup and that has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard#

#Another speaker?#

#Apparently,# The Dark Lord was not happy about this new development, but his glowing blush make Harry a very happy vampire.

#Hello Nagini, I'm Harry#

#Master why did you not tell me you were trying to kill another speaker, I would have told you it was a bad Idea sooner# she gave a snake equivalent to a sigh and slithered over to Harry who had yet to get up from the floor. #Ooo Tom, he is pretty, can we keep him?#

#Do I not get a say in this?#

#No now be quiet youngling# Harry blinked and the Dark Lord smirked.

#I suppose he can stay#

#What if I don't want to?# Harry asked rhetorically, he was going to stay anyway.

#You heard Nagini, be quiet youngling# Voldemort told him and Harry glared.

#I don't listen to hatchlings# Harry replied which he gained another blush from the Dark Lord.

#Children please, behave,#

#What t-,#

#Quiet Youngling.#

#I'm th-,#

#You two Tom, with the way your behaving I think I will have to start calling you youngling again#

#WHAT!#

#younglings these days# she shook her head and slithered away leaving two affronted powerful wizards. Snape, who was still in the room, didn't have a clue what was said but to gain a blush from the Dark Lord it must have been pretty amusing, he cleared his throat and both heads whipped around.

"Ah yes Severus where were we before we were rudely interrupted." Here Tom threw Harry a scathing look.

"Oh Tommy dear I didn't know you cared." Harry dodged the crucio aimed at him with ease much to the Dark Lord's disgruntlement.

"Don't push my patient's brat."

"You know I'm not going to call you Voldemort all the time so get used to it." Harry said sweetly, batting his eyelashes again. "Now I am going to find a shower as I have been chained to a wall for 14 days and am still covered in blood." And he skipped off just like that. The pair left in the room looked at the doors for a few moments before the Dark Lord let out a sigh of relief.

"Things are defiantly going to be interesting." Snape pointed out.

"He is going to be the death of me." Voldemort muttered.

* * *

Harry was wandering around the manor when he walked in to Bellatrix Lestrange, who was in Azkaban the last time he checked. Lestrange blinked a few times before looking at him closely.

"Potter?" She questioned in surprise and Harry beamed.

"Thank you! You're the first person to recognise me without me having to tell them, honestly you would think I was a different person." Harry exclaimed as Bellatrix blinked again.

"What in Merlin's name are you even doing here?"

"Well I'm a vampire now so yeah." Harry shrugged in a sort of 'what can you do' sort of way, Bella shrugged also and walked off, for a crazy person she was rather sane. Harry continued in his wandering when he realized he didn't have a clue where he was going to be staying or where he could get a shower, so, with a sigh, he made his way back to the meeting room where Bellatrix was now sat with Snape and the Dark Lord.

"I thought you were showering." Voldemort pointed out with a raised brow.

"Yeah so did I 'til I realised I had no clue where the hell anything is and where I'm staying." Harry agreed, Voldemort smirked and Harry narrowed his eyes. "With that thought I decided to annoy you for a while, we vamps don't produce any bodily fluids."

"Nip," A house elf popped in, "Show the brat to a room." He ordered and Harry grinned.

"Awh Tom, anyone would think you didn't want me around." Harry said brightly.

"I wonder what gave that impression." Voldemort deadpanned much to Harry's amusement as he followed the elf out, he was led to a grand room in tones of green, not that Harry expected anything else. He thanked the elf, who looked closed to tears and popped away. Harry pulled out a dark green pair of skinny jeans and a white top and entered the bathroom, he spent over an hour in the shower just stood under the boiling water with a happy smile. If felt good on his naturally cold skin, just being under the water and feeling every drop was magic in itself. He changed and decided to go exploring his new residence, it seemed he would be staying for a while so he might as well find out where everything was. He found a potions lab, and as it was laid out exactly like Snape kept his office he assumed the man had claimed it as his own. A duelling room, which Harry thought was really cool because it seemed to have dummies that worked like humans, he hadn't ever managed to work on one of those before and couldn't wait to try it out. Plenty of bedrooms, literally, Harry didn't know why someone would want that many rooms, what could be done with them? A library, filled with some many books it would give Hogwarts a run for its money and he was sure he would find loads of things to interest him. A drawing room, which was set out as if already in used, which Harry suspected was the truth, and felt rather friendly. A surprisingly cosy lounge, with chairs that he was sure he could just sink in too and sit for hours in; he loved those sort of chairs.

Harry was shocked to find a fully functioning kitchen and thought that, when all else failed, he could cook. There were two dining rooms, one which was large, imposing and formal, and the other which was just off the kitchen and felt more lived in. He skipped some rooms, not even bothering to enter as there were so many, but he believed he found the Dark Lords personal chambers, which he did peak in to but decided, for his continuing good health, not to actually enter. There were multiple studies, three of which were occupied by the Dark Lord, Harry could tell by the scent. One was filled with loads of other scents, it was the least personal, the second was more warm and he could pick up traces of Snape and Bellatrix, so Harry assumed it was only for the elite or whatever they were called. The final one, the one Harry liked the more, only smelled of the Dark Lord and he found himself drifting in to the room and sitting on the chair in front of the fire. He liked the way the heat felt on his skin. There was a wall of books behind the large desk that Harry was interested in and picked one up at random before retaking his seat starting to read. He was lounging in the chair perfectly relaxed with his legs over the arm and his back propped up on the other absorbed in the book, he had completely tuned out his surroundings, so much so he didn't notice when the Dark Lord entered until the man yelled at him.

"How did you get in here?"

Harry jumped violently and landed in a crouch, he took in the surroundings and spotted an irate Lord in the doorway.

"Oh it's you." He said, calming himself down.

"Who in the name of Merlin did you expect it to be?" Voldemort demanded and Harry blinked and shrugged.

"I dunno, I didn't hear you approach." He said and went back to the chair; Voldemort had yet to sit down.

"I repeat, how did you get in here?"

"I opened the door." Harry muttered absently, his attention already drifting from the Dark Lord, the man sighed and went to sit down, sending a stinging hex at the lounging Vampire who hissed.

"What was that for?" Harry demanded rubbing his arm.

"For being in my _personal_ study,"

"Well you should ward it next time."

"It was warded!" Voldemort exclaimed and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Not very well clearly,"

"I could strangle you, Potter."

Harry grinned.

"I have that affect, but it wouldn't be very effective."

"That may be true but it would bring me copious amounts of pleasure." Voldemort told him scathingly.

"Well that's mean." Harry said.

"Terribly sorry about that," Voldemort threw back sarcastically and Harry beamed.

"That's quite alright."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. It seemed things were going to be vastly different.

Wonderful.

**Well, there we have it folks. This is the first chapter of Morsus, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me what you think. I'm nervous about this one, guys. I would really honour your opinions!**

**Jess***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a next chapter after such an amazing response. I need to remind people who are asking for a different pairing THIS IS GOING TO BE ****DRARRY.**** Sorry for those who don't want that, but the entire point of this fic was to try the Drarry pairing seeing as I've read it but never attempted it myself. **

**This was written much earlier than expected and there is a very good reason for that. I have a very dear friend to me and her birthday is this weekend, and in honour of that, I would like to wish her a **_**MASSIVE**_** happy birthday and I hope you have a great day 3**

**Warning: language, mentions of violence and blood,**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K, but I am pretty sure there isn't anything quite like this out there – correct me if I'm wrong.**

#Parseltongue#

_**Morsus:**_

**Chapter 2:**

"POTTER!" Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the manor and Harry winced, he didn't sound too pleased and Harry heard angry footsteps heading his way so he bolted from his hiding place. He ran to the potions lab where Snape was working and hid under the desk, the potions master raised his eyebrow at the vampire who grinned sheepishly.

"What did you do?"

"I was bored." Harry stated innocently and Snape merely raised an eyebrow showing he didn't buy it for a second. "I um might have decorated the meeting room." Harry said slowly, Snape withheld a sigh just as the door was thrown open.

"Get out here now." Voldemort snarled and Harry slowly climbed out.

"Hi Tom," Harry said brightly.

"You are the most annoying vampire I have had the misfortune to meet." The Dark Lord told him in a hiss and Harry beamed.

"Thanks, I like staying here too."

Snape winced almost minutely when a vein in the Dark Lord's temple began to pulse.

"Why did you feel the need to do such a thing?"

"I thought it would be more cheerful for when your Death Eaters came, the bright pretty colours would make the meeting better." Harry said cheerfully and Voldemort blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Harry tilted his head.

"This isn't about the meeting room?"

"What have you done to my meeting room?" Tom demanded and Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh shit," Harry muttered before grinning brightly, "Nothing, nothing, why were you yelling again?"

"My chambers and the fact I awoke to find myself surrounded by red and gold."

Snape dropped the knife he was holding in shock.

"You did what?" He gasped and Harry shrugged.

"Uh about that, I was in the middle of charming your room when someone was coming and I couldn't finish it so I had to run, and I had dancing lions planned too." Harry sighed sadly, both men looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah I found this really cool spell but I was interrupted so I used it on the meeting room." Harry shrugged and calmly left the room in a stunned silence.

"He wouldn't actually do something like that would he?" Snape questioned unsurely, looking at the Dark Lord. They both rushed to the meeting room and threw open the doors, Snape choked and Voldemort gaped. The room now had luminous pink walls, a bright sky blue ceiling, golden fluffy carpet, and dancing lions across the walls, the throne which usually stood proudly on the dais was now a glowing orange.

"I am going to kill him." Voldemort breathed. Harry snickered from his place perched high up on the wall, he would hide somewhere in the manor until the Dark Lord had settled away from 'I want to murder you' mode. The past few days had been refreshing, he could come and go as he pleased, eat what he wanted, read what he wanted and basically do as he wished. Tom had given him one rule so far and that was not to snack on his lower Death Eaters, while they were not as useful as his elite, they were still necessary and if he ate them it would cause the Dark Lord unnecessary work. He stuck to the rule, especially when he could go hunting when he pleased and if Tom was feeling particularly giving then his meals would be brought to him and stored in the dungeons. Harry thought he was adjusting fairly well to this whole vampire business, and the fact that the light was trying to kill him and he was currently living with the Dark Lord. He hadn't freaked out and for the first time in forever, he felt comfortable in his own skin, he felt free and he felt alive. Harry scaled the wall and the skirted along the ceiling, careful not to make even a sound lest he alert the Dark Lord to where he was. Everything was going to be ok, he decided, after all, what else could happen?

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Harry's scream was heard in the meeting room where the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Snape and the brothers were sat discussing plans, they all looked up at the sound.

"What in Merlin's name?" Snape wondered as there was a series of bangs, scratches, thumps and slams followed by vicious cursing.

"What is he _doing?_"

The meeting room doors burst open and Harry Potter stood there, only he was different; the vampire had huge leathery wings expanding from his back. The wings were jet black with iridescent green scales and they were nearly covering the entire doorway, Harry tried to get through but because of their length he couldn't fit.

"Mother fucker, what the hell," He snarled to himself. He kept trying to get in, but it wasn't working until his wings contracted suddenly causing him to trip and fall through the door rolling over and landing on his face with his wings hanging haplessly at his side. There was complete silence in the room until the brothers roared with laughter along with Bellatrix who had tears running down her face, Snape seemed too shocked to react and the Dark Lord had his head in his hands; Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet with a groan.

"What the hell is this?" The teen vampire exclaimed wildly, he turned around to look at his wings and one of them would have removed Snape's head had he not ducked.

"Harry?" Voldemort called but was ignored.

"I have wings, I woke up with fucking wings! I'm not even 15 and I have massive scaly wings sprouting from my back! No one said anything about wings, why didn't someone mention this? The book did not state I would get wings, why do I have wings?" Harry was close to hyperventilating and he didn't even need to breathe, he had started to pace, which was bad for the other occupants as he had no control of the very large and very solid wings that came closer and closer to hitting them.

"HARRY!" Voldemort yelled and the teen span around to face him, unfortunately Rabastan didn't duck fast enough and got hit full force throwing him backwards in to the wall.

"Sit down, carefully." He ordered and Harry complied. "Now calmly explain what happened."

"I woke up with wings, they were just there." Harry told him helplessly motioning to the wings as if they couldn't see them.

"I am guessing you cannot yet control them."

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"What am I supposed to do, I can't walk around with wings, this is the worst possible thing to happen!"

"You will learn to control them and you can retract them."

Harry frowned.

"How? They have a mind of their own, I have wings." He exclaimed again.

"I think we have established you have wings Harry, now calm down and think of your wings, think about feeling them and you should be able to." Voldemort told him and Harry took a deep breath. He slowed his breathing down and closed his eyes, he allowed himself to feel his every toe, his legs, his torso, his arms his fingers, his shoulders, his neck, his head and then his back and he gave a start. He could feel his wings, every bone, every scale, every muscle there was and they were irrevocably attached to him, and there was something in him telling him that his wings would never fail him. He tested their control, flexing them with thoughts and he could feel them moving under his command and he tried to fold them away. There were flaps under his skin where they rested, and Harry was pleased he could tuck them away as he could his fangs and claws. His eyes snapped open and a grin came to his face.

"This is so fucking weird, I can feel them."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, Harry slowly flexed them again getting used to the feeling before grinning and tucking them to his back.

"Did you see that, I have _wings._" He said excitedly, "this is like the coolest thing ever."

"So you like the wings now?" Bella asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, who wouldn't like having wings, I can fly!" Harry said like it was obvious, his head suddenly snapped to the window, he bolted from the room and threw himself in to the air, he thought it best that he just threw himself in to it rather than go through the stages. Of course, it wasn't to be and Harry hit the ground hard, rolling over and coughing at the dust he breathed in. He wasn't to be deterred, he flapped his wings a few times before taking another running jump and leaping in to the air, he let out a whoop of joy as he managed to hold it, but his drop of concentration made him drop. He caught himself before he hit the ground and flapped his wings with more strength to keep himself air born. His yells of excitement could be heard back in the meeting room as he finally adjusted to the new sensation.

"Does anyone feel the need to point out him gaining wings means his mate has been found?" Snape asked and they all shook their heads before turning to their Lord with hidden grins, the man sighed.

"Yes I know, I will have to tell him." And they continued looking at him making him groan. "Does it have to be now?" Voldemort asked rhetorically knowing it did, they nodded as one and the Dark Lord rose gracefully. "You're lucky you are part of my elite or I would Crucio you all." He muttered as he stalked out, they covered their snickers.

"I love being elite." Rodolphus said leaning back.

* * *

Voldemort went to the front doors, which had been left open in the vampire's haste to get outside, and looked up in the sky to see a black dot indicating the vampire. He stood and watched him for a few moments, it was slightly amusing to watch the boy learn how to control his flight. Every now and then he would drop or shutter before flapping his wings and getting himself back on track. Refusing to shout, the Dark Lord sent sparks up and the vampire swooped down hovering in front of him.

"You signalled?"

"I need to explain a few things to you." Voldemort told him.

"Shoot," he received a blank look and he pouted. "I don't wanna come down." He whined childishly making Voldemort rub his temples.

"If I ever find the vampire who thought it would be a good idea to change a 14 year old in to a vampire I will burn them myself." He muttered to himself before turning back to the vampire. "Fine, you incessant childe, your wings have appeared now for a reason." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"They decided I'm amazing enough to have wings."

"No you have a mate." Voldemort replied bluntly. Harry fell out of the air and landed with a thud, he had such a comical expression of shock on his face that Voldemort laughed at him.

"A mate?" He repeated stunned, his voice slightly higher than normal much to the Dark Lord's amusement.

"Yes, a being chosen as the perfect companion for you forever and to possibly continue your line." The Dark Lord recited and when Harry looked at him as if he had grown extra limbs he gave the teen a shark like grin; he was really enjoying this.

"I have a mate?" Harry said again, as if he had misheard.

"Indeed," Voldemort confirmed.

"A mate?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"100%?"

"Definitely,"

"A _mate?"_

"Yes Harry, you have a mate." Tom stated firmly and Harry blinked a few times in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a mate.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Rely on your instincts, they will guide you." Tom told him and Harry took a deep breath.

"Right, instincts, I can do that." He said out loud, nodding slowly before scrunching up his nose, "Do I have to have a mate?"

"Once you have seen them it will be almost impossible to be away from them, they will feel the same." Voldemort explained, "When you meet them, and you will, your auras will connect and form a bond. I do not remember hearing a case where a vampire mating bond was denied." Harry sighed somewhat petulantly.

"How will I even know if its my mate. Will I feel the auras connect or…?" He asked.

"No, the aurors will connect as soon as you are in the same vicinity of your mate, however, _you_ will recognise your mate by their scent. It is said to be all consuming, and once you get your first _clear_ smell of your mates scent then you will know." He explained to the vampire who nodded.

"Fine, but guaranteed my mate turns out to be someone awkward like Malfoy, who hates me and wouldn't even consider being my mate." Harry stated with a huff, and then his eyes widened. "I swear if I'm mated to Parkinson I'll scream and you will have to kill her and I will spend eternity in solitude." and Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"You do realise that, should I comply with your wishes and kill your mate, once the bond is formed your instincts would drive you to seek out my death." He pointed out and Harry groaned.

"Oh isn't this wonderful." He grumbled, and then he flicked his own wing, "Stupid wings."

"Don't blame your wings, it's not their fault you have a mate. You are a vampire now therefore you have an entirely different culture to learn and understand." Voldemort chided and Harry pouted.

"But it's not as if I _chose _to be a vampire." Harry complained.

"No, you did not, but you are now and you have to deal with it." Voldemort declared and Harry gave him a pathetic look making the man roll his eyes, "Think of the bonuses."

"I do have wings." Harry allowed, "And I don't have to deal with my supposed friends anymore…"

"There. Now, have you finished your sob story?" Voldemort questioned and Harry, in a moment of childishness, stuck out his tongue.

"I'm done."

"Good. You only have one more day before I expect all of your assignments to be completed to standard." Tom told him, "And the extra essay on decorating any part of the manor except your rooms without my express permission, along with the spells I selected for you to learn."

"I've done everything apart from the extra essay, but I started it." Harry informed him and Tom nodded.

"Very well. If you complete it you may continue your flying. And do not forget there is a meeting with the Malfoys in tomorrow to discuss yours and Malfoy Jr's working together this year."

"Yes, I know, I'll be there." Harry sighed, "And I'll have it done in the hour." Harry promised and he got up and ran, at inhuman speeds, back in to the house.

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nothing was said about the whole mating issue and Harry pushed it to the back of his mind, until he actually met his supposed mate then he wouldn't worry. If the bond was as strong as Tom told him, and the man had no reason to lie about something as trivial, then he would have to do what he did best and that was to adapt. The hardest part would be getting his mate to actually accept and like him, now that he had slept on the issue he could see the benefits of having a mate. They would have all the time in the world to get to know each other, learn about the other and develop a relationship.

Harry could see the positives, and hopefully the bond was equally felt then there was hope yet. He was making his way down the corridor towards the stairs, he was supposed to be in the meeting room for something he didn't pay enough attention to, but he spotted Rabastan and all ideas of going down stairs went out of his mind. It was absolutely hilarious to wind up the youngest Lestrange brother and the man would get so irate that he would chase him and tried to curse him. Harry leapt silently on to the wall and climbed up until he was perched upside down on the ceiling, he silently followed the man soundlessly and when Rabastan sat down in the peace of the library Harry dropped down and bit down on his neck taking a draw of blood.

Rabastan jumped a foot in the air shouting out Harry's name as if it was a curse and Harry darted away from him as the man began using actual spells. Harry laughed at him as he jogged away, it was no fun if he ran at his full speed and Rabastan did put in so much effort to try and catch him.

* * *

The Dark Lord was in the meeting room greeting the Malfoys when there was a scream of 'Potter' from somewhere above, Voldemort sighed to himself wondering what in Merlin's name the vampire had gotten up to now. Harry was supposed to be down to greet the Malfoy's with him, but he had found that the young vampire could get very distracted very easily, and this time it seemed to be Rabastan that caught his attention.

"I truly believe that that vampire lives to annoy." Voldemort stated and he saw Narcissa mask her smile, Lucius, as predicted, sneered slightly before speaking.

"I still cannot believe Potter is a vampire." Lucius said primly as he shook his head.

"And he came here." Draco added, he, unlike his father, had not yet shown any aversion to Harry's sudden presence within the dark. Tom believed Harry was overstating the Malfoy boy's hatred of him, or the blond was able to hide how he actively felt. That wouldn't be too implausible, Lucius did have a rather restrictive view on what he believed to be the true Malfoy and his son was expected to follow all of the confinements Lucius saw fit to implement. The doors were pushed open and Severus walked in, he nodded to Lucius and Draco and accepted the kiss Narcissa gave him with grace.

"It's been eventful with Potter here. He is much different than one would expect." Snape commented with a rather dark smirk before turning to his Lord. "It seems Harry has returned to annoying Rabastan, My Lord."

"One day he will get himself killed through sheer childishness." Voldemort declared, "Excuse me for one moment, and I shall retrieve our resident vampire before Rabastan tries to kill him." The Dark Lord swept in to the entrance hall just in time to see Harry leap over the banister and drop 3 floors landing in a neat crouch without so much as a sound.

"Come on Bas, it's not that a big drop." Harry taunted all the while grinning up at the Death Eater who was glaring over at him.

"I swear when I get my hands on you I'll wring your neck." Rabastan threatened and Harry laughed loudly.

"While I'm told that it would be satisfying, it won't do anything." He pointed out gleefully.

"It will be worth it." Rabastan stated, "I cannot believe you bit me." Voldemort rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, he had already been through this with Harry. While he was not yet old enough to have the venom that could transform anyone in to another vampire, unless it was his mate – but that was a separate matter entirely, he still wasn't to bite just anyone; especially his elite.

"It was only a nip, you smell great and I'm thirsty and Tom said I wasn't allowed to feed on the lower Death Eaters, _you're_ not a lower Death Eater." Harry reasoned smartly and Voldemort glowered at the back of the teen's head because what he said was actually correct. He still threw a particularly nasty singing hex at the vampire's arm, and Harry hissed turning to face him with an offended expression.

"What was that for?" He demanded and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I told you not to feed on my Death Eaters."

"Well actually you said-," Harry began but he was silenced with a look. Rabastan suddenly came from nowhere and jumped on Harry's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist like some bizarre turtle shell.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Harry squawked, trying to shake him off without hurting the man.

"Pay back," Rabastan told him in grim satisfaction.

"Get off you crazy man."

"Oh no. You bit me."

Harry tried throwing him off again but Rabastan held tight, Harry was considering using his enhance strength to remove him but then the vamp froze then grinned. He had just had the greatest idea ever.

"Are you sure you don't want to let go?" Harry asked evenly, none of his internal excitement showing.

"Certain," Rabastan assured and before he could change his mind, or before Tom could tell him off, the vampire ran to the door and threw himself in to the air extracting his wings and ripping his shirt. Rabastan's already tight grip went vice like and Harry was thankful that very few physical things could actually hurt him these days, the man screamed like a girl as Harry went higher and higher and Harry hissed as the sound pierced his sensitive ear drums. It was off, flying with someone on his back, but Harry felt like he was doing a good job and when he swooped to the left abruptly, and Rabastan made a sound only bats could hear, he knew he was doing just fine.

Drawn from the meeting room by the scream of terror Rabastan had released, the Malfoys slowly turned to their Lord shocked speechless, hoping that he would be able to explain what just happened.

"Our resident vampire," Voldemort said dryly, motioning to the air. It seemed that it wasn't only the Malfoys drawn by the scream because Rodolphus walked down the stairs with Bella on his arm.

"Why was Bas screaming?" Bella asked curiously, after hugging her sister and kissing Draco on the cheek. Snape pointed to the sky where Harry was flying with Rabastan.

"That would be why Rabastan created that unearthly sound."

"Ah," Rodolphus squinted up in the sky with a grin, "I see Harry got bored again."

"Yes, it is a common practice of his." Snape agreed, "He learnS things too quickly and there is only so much time he can read before he starts plotting evil."

"Evil, Severus?" Narcissa repeated amused, "Surely you exaggerate."

"If you had seen what he did to the meeting room before Our Lord restored it, you wouldn't question it." Both Severus and the Dark Lord shuddered at the reminder and the Lady Malfoy chuckled.

"Oh, Bas is not going to like that." Bella commented, tracking the vampire with her eyes. Harry did a nose dive with his wings tucked in, he was rapidly falling to the earth with a shrieking Rabastan and when it seemed as if he was going to plough straight in to the ground, he opened his wings to their full span and swooped up in a graceful arch, laughing like a crazy.

"He has astonishing control over his flying." Narcissa noted impressed.

"Even more so when you realise he only learned yesterday." Voldemort told her and she raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It is not so much surprising, mother." Draco said reasonably, "Potter was born for the air, the first time he flew he caught a rememberal from a 50ft dive on one of the school brooms."

"Ah yes, the youngest seeker in a century." Voldemort remembered, "He does have an affinity for the air."

"He's really good," Draco all but whispered, and Lucius tutted in disgust.

"Such ghastly conduct." He sniffed, and behind him Bella and Rodolphus rolled their eyes. Harry flew down and landed lightly, he was completely windswept and his eyes were sparkling which was completely opposite to Rabastan. The Death Eater threw himself to the ground almost in tears, his body was shaking like a leaf and he led his head down on the solid earth almost reverently.

"Land, glorious land, may I never leave you again." He prayed and Harry, Bella and Rodolphus laughed at him. Harry finally took note that there were more people than normal and three of them were blond, tasty looking blonds actually and he swallowed as his mind clicked and he looked towards the Dark Lord, who had an eyebrow raised with a smirk.

"Oh, the Malfoy's were coming so I was supposed to be in the meeting room," Harry cast a tempus, "12 minutes ago, fashionably late as per usual." He went to flick an invisible fleck from his shirt when he realised he was shirtless.

"Where did my shirt go?"

"It might have something to do with nearly scaring Rabastan to death by taking flight." Voldemort pointed out and Harry nodded, retracting his wings and conjuring up a shirt to put on for now.

"Have you fed recently, _not_ including biting Rabastan?" Voldemort cut him off when he opened his mouth to point out the obvious.

"Why?"

"Was it not you that stated you prefer blonde blood?" The Dark Lord reminded him and Harry looked at the Malfoys again in appreciation.

"Yes it tastes so much better, I don't know why." He said with a shrug.

"Have you met the Malfoys?"

"Oh yes, and they are looking particularly appetising." Harry's voice switched, it came out more of a purr than anything else and he flashed a positively sinful smile. Tom flicked his wand and Harry felt as if he was being clipped around the head, he hissed and rubbed the spot that stung.

"Don't," Tom warned and Harry pouted.

"Well you are just no fun."

"Come back in to the house and in to the meeting room, I have already warned you that we have much to discuss and I do not want to snacking on the Malfoys so you will be holding your breath as soon as you are inside. The scents are diluted currently." Tom instructed and Harry thrust out his bottom lip but did as he was told, he flashed Rabastan a fanged smile as he passed him and stopped breathing when he was within ten feet of the doorway just to be on the safe side. He trailed after Tom, listening to the man lightly chide him in Parsel for getting distracted and when he pouted that time it wasn't so fake. Seeing as it was to be six of them, they continued back to the meeting room and Tom motioned for Harry to do the conjuration of their seating, the man had been insistent of the vampire stretching his new abilities and he constantly set tasks for Harry to do to make himself better. Nothing was ever counted as "too hard", and once Tom had learned that Harry could conjure and hold a corporal patronus then there was really no bounds. Harry twirled his wand and conjured up two leather sofas and an opulent leather chair for Tom to sit in.

"Your skills within conjuration continue to grow." Tom praised and Harry beamed.

"I've been practicing, and the perch I conjured in case Hedwig returns is still there. That's five days now." Harry informed him proudly and Tom offered him a small, but genuine smile. Once the Dark Lord had taken his seat, Harry melted back in to the shadows to put some distance between him and the Malfoys, while he wasn't breathing it didn't stop him from wanted to take a bite and Tom would probably lose his shit if Harry drank one of the Malfoys. The main point of discussion was Hogwarts, Tom wanted Draco to be seen actively getting on with Harry to freak Dumbledore out. The old man already knew he had alienated his Golden Boy, Tom wanted the man to wonder if Harry was truly going dark. He wanted to do what Harry did best, cause utter chaos and when everyone, especially Dumbledore, was completely distracted, they could infiltrate and take over from the inside and preserve major bloodshed.

"The problems I can foresee is gaining entrance in to the school, there needs to be a way to get a substantial number of forces in to the school without being noticed, and a way for these numbers to move around without being seen." Tom stated thoughtfully. "Severus, you will need to remain by the old fool, so you would be unable to supervise."

"I understand, My Lord." The Potions Master said, "It is a difficult task."

"Dumbledore has control of the wards, short of tearing them down, something which will be monumentally difficult, given that they were cast by the founders themselves, there isn't a way around them." Lucius pointed out and Harry ran over. The three Malfoys jumped, unused to the speed in which Harry moved around at, Snape and Voldemort didn't so much as blink.

"If we can get Dumbledore suitably distracted and keep it that way for at least half an hour, I should be able to get your forces in and you too." Harry told Tom, "I expect Siri and Remy will help too, once I've spoken to them. We know every way in and out of that castle together. Now I know that you are not an insane psychopath, I can convince them and if they doubt then I'll see how the puppy dog eyes work."

"Why would you want to help, let alone Black and Lupin?" Lucius asked and Harry could hear the sneer in his voice, he hissed at the blond in warning. He had never liked Lucius Malfoy, there was only one word that Harry could think of when it came to the blond aristocrat and that was slimy. He was like oil, seeping and staining everything it touched and slipping away when things went badly. Harry really didn't like him and now he had the power to crush him, and the blond still thought his opinion mattered.

"Being chained to a wall in hope I starve to death will do that to someone." Harry snapped, "You ought to be careful of your tone Malfoy. Do remember that I am not human anymore, and I do have a preferential taste to blonds." He flashed his fangs and Tom gently tapped his wrist, Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and immediately froze. It was possibly the worst thing he could have done. The scent that overcame his senses was the most glorious thing in the entire world. It was sweet, but not sickly and it had a hint of crispness – like apples! He wanted that scent for himself, he wanted to be covered in it, to touch it, to _taste _it; _it had to be his._ Harry felt his instincts screaming at him, it wanted him to take the scent and hide it for himself, to remove it from all of these other people and in the back of his foggy mind Harry realised that he had found his mate. His utter stillness didn't go unnoticed and the Dark Lord closed his eyes with a sigh, of course the damn teen would be correct in guessing his own mate; why in Merlin's name not? He was Harry Potter, impossible was a running joke for him. Tom saw the vampire's eyes changing and his fangs growing as he recognised the scent for what it was, and he knew that this could end badly should Harry be unable to control his new instincts.

"What is wrong with him?" Tom was surprised to hear that it was Draco who asked the question, and it was in concern for the vampire.

"I believe he had just picked up the scent of his mate." Tom murmured, his eyes tracking every movement Harry was producing. The vampire took a long slow breath and when he opened his eyes they focussed solely on Draco, with a burning intensity that told Tom all he needed to know. The bond had formed and Harry's instincts had overtaken him, his newly found mate was in the company of too many others and, being that Harry was young anyway, in both years and vampire terms, he had never felt something so intense, so instinctual. He wanted to hide and to claim, and Voldemort saw the shift in muscles just in time to prevent a catastrophe from happening.

"Mine," With a hissed word, Harry lunged towards Draco, but was stopped when shackles wrapped around him and pulled him to the floor securely. It was a very dark spell Tom was using, they were chains conjured to hold a demon securely, and one of the only things a vampire couldn't break with their physical strength; that and there was no way Harry knew the counter himself. Harry thrashed and snarled straining to get loose but the chains wouldn't budge, he needed to get to his mate, he was _his_ mate and these people were keeping him away.

"Why is he acting like this?" Narcissa questions alarmed at the use of chain, it seemed cruel to her.

"His instincts have completely taken over, as he recognises your son as his mate the vampire in him wants to lay claim. As he is a relatively new vampire the mating instinct must have been too hard for him to moderate." Voldemort explained, "I do not know what he will do, but until he can control himself it's better to be safe."

"What, _kill_ Draco." Lucius demanded indignantly, looking at his son who hadn't taken his eyes from the vampire.

"No, his instincts would not allow him to kill his own mate. He might, however, _claim_ him here and now to assert dominance and territory for lack of a better word." Voldemort informed them, Narcissa looked horrified and Lucius disgusted. Draco was a mix between fearful and curious, an odd mix overall, but he could already feel his magic reacting to the vampire. He felt… whole? It was extremely odd and he didn't know what to make of it.

"He would what?"

"I've seen it happen, not an experience I wish to relive." Voldemort confirmed, wrinkling his nose at the memory. He had been personally visiting an allied Vampire clan and they had found a stray vampire on their lands, the young male was a submissive and when he was brought before the council one of the unmated dominants from the audience had reacted and claimed his mate in front of the entire hall, growling and snarling at any movement around him. The vampires did not turn a hair at the situation but Voldemort couldn't say it was something he was in a hurry to see again. Harry gave a particularly angry snarl and Voldemort jabbed his wand sending a stinging hex to the vampire's hand.

"If you don't calm down and snap out of it you will stay like that." Voldemort hissed at him and Harry stopped suddenly, he started to whine looking up at the Dark Lord, the vampire recognised a respected elder, and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Have you finished acting like a spoilt vampire?" He asked as if talking to a small child, Harry whined again and nodded, his eyes still black and red and his fangs still on show, but he was no longer snarling or struggling.

"If I let you up, are you going to lunge for anyone?" Voldemort inquired and Harry shook his head so Voldemort released the chains, the vampire was up and crouched in the corner before any of them could blink. Harry found himself looking to the nearest escape route, he wanted to get out.

"You need to calm down, stop breathing." Voldemort ordered, his voice soothing and coaxing, Harry immediately stopped breathing and it took a few minutes but Harry's eyes reverted back to their normal livid green and his fangs retracted. He blinked once, twice and shook his head clearing the rest of the fog that had clouded his mind, he didn't understand what had just happened, he had never felt like this before and it was freaking him out.

"What the fuck," He breathed scared, he really had to get out. Disregarding all common sense, Harry jumped through the first window he saw and took off in to the air; he needed to think.

"That was alarming." Lucius stated and Narcissa nodded.

"That is the resident vampire," Voldemort repeated in the say dry tone as earlier, Draco blinked a few times and shook his head.

"What just happened?" He asked softly.

"We just found out you're mated to a vampire." Narcissa told him, looking at her son in concern. "Are you ok,"

"I-I don't know." He answered honestly, Draco rubbed a shaking hand over his face and tried to calm his heart down. Had that really just happened? Was he really mated to a vampire now? And then something else came to his mind. "Did he just jump out of the window?"

"Yes, I think he became overwhelmed and ran." Voldemort said, "An unusual response for a vampire such as him, though, he _is_ Harry Potter." He would have to speak to the teen about that, as a dominant vampire, his most prominent instinct should, usually, be to fight his way out of the situation when he was in such an animalist mind-set. He wondered what had happened to overwrite such an instinct.

"I think it wise to propose this meeting." Voldemort stated, "We shall have to discuss this recent development however, it will affect us all."

"Very well," Lucius had an odd expression on his face as he rose to bow to his Lord, Draco imitated the action somewhat absently as Narcissa curtseyed and the three of them left. Voldemort looked around the empty room and shook his head, Harry Potter was a menace, an interesting one he could admit but a menace all the same.

"I am way too old for this."

**So there you have it folks (HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE), the second chapter of Morsus is up and running. I hope you all like it, and please please please let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got bored and had a bit of a burst when it came to writing this fic, so here are the results and it introduces Sirius and Remus. Thank you for the wonderful response I have gotten so far, and I hope you all like this.**

**Warning: language, mentions of violence and blood,**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K, but I am pretty sure there isn't anything quite like this out there – correct me if I'm wrong.**

#Parseltongue#

_**Morsus:**_

**Chapter 3:**

Harry was flying through the air having no remote idea to where he was going or what he was going to do, he needed to clear his head, he had no idea what happened back then but he had no wish to repeat it. The feelings and the instincts that had welled up inside him were beyond anything he could have ever imagined, let alone anything he had ever felt before. He was confused, uncertain and a little bit scared, but one thing he knew for sure was that Draco Malfoy was his mate. Even now, he could feel the bond pulling him in the other direction, willing him to go back. Harry beat his wings furiously swooping through the air, flying furiously away from everything. He needed to _think,_ to work out exactly what had happened.

As soon as he caught that scent it was like rational had taken a back seat and all he wanted to do was _take_ it, and there were so many others around what was so obviously his that it made possessiveness and fury rear up inside of him. He had wanted to show everyone who that scent belonged to when he was stopped. Tom had chained him down and whatever he used were not normal chains, he couldn't move no matter how hard he pulled or how much his magic tried to break them. He only got a moment on clarity when the man snapped at him, some instinct within him told him to listen and so he did. And then he had to run, he briefly wanted to fight for what was rightfully his, but logic won out because he knew that that was not a battle he would ever win. The cold air was refreshing and it helped, he would have to go back and face the music but right now he was flying and free.

It was dark now so he wouldn't be seen thankfully and so he dived down to feed dropping down in to and alley and fixed him appearance. Harry slipped out of the alley and headed down the street calmly, his eyes easily seeing through the darkness to find his meal and it wasn't until he was a couple of roads down did he find a girl walking somewhere alone. Harry thought it was poetic that she had bright blonde hair and he easily caught up with her, he 'accidently' bumped in to her knocking her bag to the floor and he gasped.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said looking extremely sheepish and she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, it's fine." She assured, crouching down to pick up her things. He went down to help and she looked up to meet his eyes and he allowed his allure to draw her in. Harry smirked as her eyes glazed over, she rose to her feet and followed him down the road. Harry waited until he had the cover off some industrial bins before latching on to her neck and beginning to drink, she struggled in his hold and he covered her mouth before she could scream. The blood was sweet and he could feel the rest of the fog that had been lingering in his mind fading, it strengthened him and Harry grinned as the body dropped to the floor. He scaled the building and took a running leap back on to the air, breathing in the summer breeze and continuing flying aimlessly for hours.

Harry made a game of weaving in and out of the moon beams as the moon was full, it was particularly bright and it was only when he caught a flash of grubby chimneys did he start to recognise the area in which he had flown; he was in London. And London meant his Godfather. Harry perched on top of a roof and looked around, pushing his vision as far as it could go before setting off East. The streets started to become recognisable and his wings beat faster when he heard a howl of a wolf. Of course, it was a full moon and wherever his Godfather was Remus was usually right there with him. He followed the sound to the grimy streets of Grimmauld Place and set down on a roof opposite number eleven and thirteen, he thought of what Sirius had told him and grinned when number twelve popped in to view as it was supposed to. He didn't want to risk going in to the house through the door, after last time they might have wards or something up and he didn't want to alert anyone to his actions.

Harry glided over and climbed around the house looking in each window until he spotted Sirius' room and the man himself sleeping in his bed. It wasn't difficult to pry the window open and Harry slipped in silently but he frowned, something wasn't right. The room was too still and so was his Godfather, but that wasn't that stuck out the most. It was a full moon. Why in Merlin's name was Sirius in here asleep when Remus wasn't, or better yet, why wasn't he running around outside with Moony? Harry gently shook the animagus but he didn't wake, he could hear the man's pulse beating slow and steady and when Harry sniffed he didn't smell any potions in the blood stream so he waved his hand and cast a strong _enervate_. Sirius sat bolt upright with a gasp and went to yell but Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, the animagus's eyes swivelled around and they widened when he spotted Harry, the teen slowly removed his hand when he was sure his godfather wasn't going to make a noise and offered a small smile.

"Harry?" He whispered as if he didn't believe his own eyes.

"Yeah it's me," The vampire confirmed.

"What day is it?" Sirius asked and Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure, I only know it's full moon." He said, "What happened?" Sirius' expression darkened considerably.

"The Order wasn't particularly happy or Remus for helping you escape." Sirius growled and Harry scowled, "They turned on us both and have written us off as 'dark'. It's been hell, and then they attacked." Sirius ran his hand through his hair and cautiously stretched his body, "I've spent most of my time unconscious and I don't know about Remus as all, they wouldn't tell me anything accept 'this is the only way to help you'." He rolled his eyes but Harry growled low in his throat.

"Try Moony," He motioned to the full moon and the Grim cursed.

"Damn it. This is not good, I don't even know if they are supplying his potion." Sirius muttered, "I need to get out of here and I need to get Moony."

"Pack some stuff, we'll go out the window." Harry said and Sirius nodded. He hurriedly got dressed and packed some clothes, throwing things in without a care before straightening up and looking his Godson over.

"What about you pup, what happened to you, you look good?" He said honestly and Harry suddenly shifted, finding the outside very interesting.

"Ah never mind me for now, let's find Moony and then we can talk." Harry said quickly. He didn't know how he was going to explain where he was currently staying or what he had been doing without Sirius completely blowing up, he was going to try his damn best of course, but there was no guarantees. Sirius frowned before nodding slowly.

"I don't need the wand they took, it isn't mine anyway so I'll have to get a new one." He said after a minute, Harry nodded and shrunk the stuff with a wave of his hand. "Neat trick I can only unlock doors and summon things."

"Yeah, there are some major benefits from this whole vamp business." Harry agreed and Sirius chuckled. "I heard a howl on my way over, has this place got a garden?"

"Yes but it's hidden from view of muggles," Sirius told him, "How did you get here and where is your shirt?" This time Harry grinned, puffing up proudly.

"I flew,"

"Where's your broom?"

"No, I flew properly," He slowly brought out his wings and let them unfold a little without overwhelming the room, Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly when Sirius gaped.

"Wow,"

"Wait 'til you see them fully." Harry told him with a grin, "Now you are going to have to hold on extremely tight, Bas didn't like the experience." Just remembering the Elite member's screaming made him snicker. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes, he slung his Godfather on his back and jumped from the window. Luckily the man didn't scream but he held Harry in a vice like grip that made Rabastan's feel weak as he flew up over the roof and down the back of the house to a large overgrown garden. Harry landed lightly and Sirius slipped off with a stumbled, he knelt on the ground to gather his bearings before looking at Harry with an expression that said everything.

"Give me a damn warning next time, will you?" He demanded and Harry grinned unashamed.

"I'll make a note not to throw you on my back and take off." Harry agreed and Sirius gave him a dirty look as he got to his feet.

"That was strange," He added and Harry chuckled.

"Bas screamed,"

"Bas?" He questioned and Harry wrinkled his nose,

"Never mind," He waved him off, "Let's find Moony." He sniffed and got a scent of wood, meat and silver so he followed it deeper in to the garden with Sirius behind him eagerly. They broke through a thick line of trees and Harry couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. A great silver/brown wolf, which he immediately recognised as Remus, locked in a silver cage curled up in an impossible small ball as to avoid touching the silver bars. Usually the impressive wolf was much bigger but Harry could pick out the chunks of fur wilted from his coat, the discolouration surrounding his eyes and claws, the severe weight loss and the uneven breathing. Sirius growled in reminiscent of his animagus form and the wolf's head looked up with a pitiful whine.

"Moony?" Sirius tried, unsure to if he was dealing with the wolf or his friend, he needn't have been worried however, the wolf nodded with a yip.

"Don't worry Moony, I'll get you out." Harry told him making his way forward slowly, the werewolf tilted his head before giving another yip of recognition, much to his relief. Harry didn't even bother with magic, he just ripped the bars with little effort out freeing the werewolf. Moony seemed to drag himself out of his prison with difficulty, so Harry picked him up and walked over to where Sirius was stood horrified. The animagus knelt down to stroke his fur gently, but Harry could see the fury in his eyes and knew his were an exact mirror.

"What have they done to you." Sirius breathed appalled. Moony rested his head in Sirius' lap and let out a relieved huff, Harry hissed at seeing him so weak and kicked a loose rock hard enough at the case that it ripped through the metal bars.

"The sun will be coming up soon, we can either wait here before moving or make a break for it now." Harry said and Sirius looked up.

"We need to get him help and if they even catch wind of us then its going to be an attack." He pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Can you run in your animagus."

"Easily." Sirius assured.

"Good, I'll carry Moony and you can run ahead to set the pace. I don't want to leave you behind." Harry decided.

"Let's go."

Harry picked Moony up and made sure he was comfortable before following the large form of his Godfather as he ran out through the trees and in to fields behind the house. They ran through gardens and fields avoiding streets and public areas lest they be seen and attract attention. They only stopped when they had been running for over an hour and Sirius was running out of energy, he had been unconscious for a long time and he had been in Azkaban two years previous. They were a good distance away though, and Harry deemed it relatively safe to take a break. They would have had to stop soon even if they could have continued, the sun was starting to rise which meant Remus would be changing back and he couldn't do so from his place in Harry's arms – and didn't that sound weird in his head. Sirius barked and changed direction, Harry was about to snap at him but he caught sight of warehouse up ahead and he knew it was empty from the lack of heart beats. Sirius changed back and got the door open with a little bit of wandless magic and Harry slipped in after him, putting Remus on the floor and sealing the door shut. The place had stale air and it was slightly cold making him believe it was abandoned. Sirius was breathing heavily as he dropped down next to Moony and Harry walked around their area putting up small alert spells that would dissipate in less than half an hour. Moony released a sound that was a mix between a grunt and a yelp and Harry couldn't help but be intrigued as he watched him change back. Harry had only seen a werewolf transform once back in third year, so he watched in fascination as Remus changed back in to human breathing heavily. If either Sirius or Harry thought Moony looked bad in wolf form, he looked 100 times worse as a human and Sirius rushed to help his friend up and covered him with a cloak.

"Holy mother of Merlin," Harry gasped, "What in Circe' name has happened?"

"Silver." Remus answered, but his voice was hoarse and weak.

"You don't usually have this bad of a reaction." Sirius pointed out worriedly and Remus offered him a grimace.

"They kept me in there for the past week." Remus told them and both Sirius and Harry hissed, though Harry's did sound considerably worse.

"Thank you Harry, for getting me out of there." Remus added and Harry waved him off.

"I said I would come back," He said, "I should have come a little sooner it seems."

"You couldn't have known the Order would do this." Sirius said to him reasonably, but Harry shook his head.

"I did, though. I knew they were a bunch of traitorous rats." Harry said with a scowl, "They strung me up on a wall in the hopes that I starve to death."

"I never understood why." Remus admitted.

"I wasn't fitting in to the box Dumbledore wanted me in." Harry sneered and Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow. "Dumbledore is extremely free handed with compulsion charms when you don't do what he wants."

"He wouldn't-,"

"Really? He's had you locked in a silver box for a week and you think he wouldn't use compulsion charms." Harry said in derision and Remus had the decency to look abashed, "Besides, you want an illustration on how wonderful and good Dumbledore is, all you have to do is look at the fact that he left Siri to rot in Azkaban for twelve years."

"He has a point." Sirius admitted with a scowl, "He could have demanded a trial, he was Chief Warlock."

"I never did understand that." Remus allowed and Harry nodded smartly.

"Better yet, who cast the Fidilius Charm in the first place?" Harry questioned and Sirius' eyes widened.

"He did." He whispered, "I had forgotten about the actual casting, to busy caught up in the fact that it failed and the rat got the better of me."

"Dumbledore is a cold, manipulative bastard and a pathological liar." Harry stated firmly, "Moony, you look terrible."

"I expect I do."

"You need to see a healer," Sirius commented and Remus laughed humourlessly.

"Yes because any healer will see a werewolf and the only healer that would treat me helped put me in this situation." Remus said bitterly.

"I know but we have to do something, you could have silver poisoning from exposure and it has to be treated."

"You don't look to healthy yourself Pads." Remus pointed out.

"I've been magically unconscious for about a week." Sirius growled and Harry's eyes narrowed with a hiss at the reminder.

"What about you cub, you look good where have you been? I am so sorry for not helping sooner but it was Dumbledore placed the curse on me himself." Remus said warily and Harry waved him off.

"Its fine, I got out just in time."

"So where have you been?" Sirius asked and Harry shifted.

"I've been staying with people." He replied evasively as he could.

"Do these people know a healer, I mean they took in a vampire." He questioned eagerly and Harry shifted again.

"Um probably but I'm sure you don't want to go there just yet." Harry said lightly hoping they would change the subject even though he knew they wouldn't. He had wanted to break to them slowly, but then again, things never usually went to plan with him in a situation.

"Why not, Remus needs a check and so do I as much as I hate that fact."

"There uh not your sort of people." Harry tried and Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why won't you tell us who you've been staying with?"

"I don't think you will like it."

"Come on pup, your acting as if you've been staying with Voldemort." Sirius scoffed but Harry looked away. Remus gasped catching his reaction and Sirius started choking on air.

"You-you-you've been staying with _Voldemort?_" Remus finally got out as he thumped Sirius on the back, with what little strength he had. Harry nodded but refused to meet either of their eyes as he hoped they wouldn't explode on him.

"Why in Merlin's name would you go there?"

"I didn't go there on purpose," Harry defended heatedly, "When I got out I apparated to the first place I knew Dumbledore wouldn't think to look, only when I got there I realised where I was. I couldn't apparate again because I was slowly sinking in to a blood lust and I was in Voldemort's territory. I ran but I was weak, I had been on that wall for 14 days, and they caught me and dragged me up to the manor and to the Dark Lord." Harry shook his head, "I could barely even think and I needed blood. Snape came and told Voldemort the Order had been acting strange and apparently I was missing, I couldn't help but laugh and told them I wasn't missing I was stood in front of them. That's about when I snapped and drank the other four Death Eaters in the room." He finished with a shrug and Sirius eyed him.

"You are very at ease with killing." He noted and Harry gave him a deadpanned look.

"Says the person who thought it would be a good idea to lead a fifteen year old down a tunnel to a werewolf." Harry commented dryly and Sirius ducked his head sheepishly, "Besides, I'm a vampire. I literally live off other people's death and I'm sorry but my life comes before them."

"That is understandable." Remus mused, his voice was still rough and he still looked like utter hell. Harry could hear his chest rattling and the sluggishness in which his blood was pumping; it really wasn't healthy.

"Ok, that's fair enough," Sirius acknowledged, "But how did you end up staying there? Why didn't he just kill you on sight? It's Voldemort, he's been trying to kill you since you were a baby and he's crazy." Harry laughed dryly at that, shaking his head.

"Tom is not crazy, I don't care what Dumbledore says," Harry stated, "He didn't kill me on sight because I told him it wasn't his job now as Dumbledore decided to pick up that mantle, I said it was his job to not kill me."

"You just told Voldemort that it wasn't his job to kill you?" Remus asked in disbelief and Harry nodded.

"Yep and been staying there ever since, I was clearing my head when I heard your howl and recognised the area."

"Just like that?" Sirius confirmed and Harry nodded.

"I only have a few rules but it's simple enough."

"Yeah join the dark and kill all muggleborns." Sirius muttered under his breath and no one would have heard if he had not been in a room with two creatures with enhanced senses.

"After everything that's happened to me, Remus and yourself over the past couple of weeks and you're going to listen to everything Dumbledore has preached to you?" Harry snapped, sounding harsher than intended but he couldn't help. Tom had helped him out a hellava lot when he really didn't need to. He had taken him in, kept him fed, happy and taught him magic he wouldn't have even been able to imagine. Those who cited things that weren't true about Tom annoyed him. They both looked startled at his vehemence but otherwise said nothing as Sirius motioned for him to continue.

"The Dark Lord is nothing like Dumbledore made him out to be at all." Harry told him, "He doesn't randomly hand out Crucio's, he doesn't randomly slaughter people and he doesn't want to kill all muggleborns."

"What?"

"Yes he uses the Dark Arts and the Unforgivables, yes he hates muggles and he's not all fond of muggleborns, and yes he is a murdering psycho when you've crossed him, but that's about it." Harry said reasonably and he could see that they were still slightly sceptical.

"But that makes no sense, all the pureblood fanatics are with him to cleans our world." Sirius argued.

"Yes but if you looked in to that properly you would understand that they want to rid our world of muggle influence."

"By killing muggleborns,"

"No, why would the Dark Lord want to murder all muggleborns, the man's a halfblood." Harry exclaimed then his eyes widened in horror and he covered his mouth, both men's jaws dropped and Harry cursed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, he is going to kill me." He groaned.

"He's a halfblood?" Sirius repeated in shock.

"No," Harry denied in a small voice.

"Oh this is rich, he's killing off the muggleborns when his blood isn't even pure." Sirius scoffed and Remus hit him.

"Aren't you listening, he doesn't want to kill all the muggleborns."

"What else do they mean by cleans our world?"

"By getting rid of the muggle influence like Harry just told you."

"How?"

"By stopping muggles coming in to our world and stopping witches and wizards living in the muggle world. Muggle tech is much more advanced that if they found out about us and wanted to hunt us they could successfully, Tom knows this and obviously doesn't want that. He knows that muggles can be vile creatures much worse than wizards, if they fear something they set out to destroy it and I agree, we've both seen experienced it first-hand." Harry had begun to pace during his explanation and he was unconsciously using a comfortable speed for him, but it looked like a blur to the others.

"How can muggles possibly be worse than wizards?" Sirius questioned, thinking about his family and Harry snorted.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"You are right, I don't. So why don't you tell me." Sirius exclaimed and Harry threw up his hands.

"Fine. You wanna know how muggles can be worse than wizards? Wizards don't lock children away because they have magic, wizards don't turn their back and allow a child get beaten and ridiculed because they have magic and they don't know what it is, wizards don't try to beat the freakishness out of children, wizards don't allow a child to have everything they own destroyed over and over again because they have magic, wizards don't put bars on their children's windows because a house elf turns up out of the blue and wizards don't lock their children away with no food for days on end because they simply forgot the freak needed feeding." Harry was breathing heavily by the end of his little rant, he had spoken about both his and the Dark Lord's childhood without realising, and both men were looking at Harry in complete horror.

"That's how muggles can be worse than wizards." Harry said flatly. They sat in silence for a while, each thinking about what Harry had just said. Harry was wondering if he had gotten through, he really didn't want to lose his Godfather and honorary uncle, but he couldn't be with the light anymore and he actually liked staying with Tom. Tom was nice to him.

"What rules do you have with the Dark Lord if it's not joining the dark?" Remus asked to change the subject, and Harry suddenly grinned.

"Well the first rule is no feeding on Death Eaters, at first Tom said lower Death Eaters, but when I took a bite out of Bas he sent a stinging hex at me." Harry said, pouting at the end and Remus had to grin at that, Sirius managed a small smile which Harry took to be a positive.

"Um next one would be no pranking the Dark Lord," Harry told them sheepishly and Sirius had another round of hacking coughs.

"You pranked Voldemort?" He got out with difficulty and Harry nodded.

"Yep, he wasn't pleased about it either." Harry remembered with a mischievous grin. "I tripped his study door so when he left his robes went pink and his hair blonde, he locked me outside for the entire day. Something about not using the magic he's teaching me to prank him." Harry snickered at the memory as Remus gaped and Sirius looked at him in a new light.

"I am so proud." He whispered and Harry smirked.

"Wait 'til you hear the final rule," they looked at him eagerly and his smirked widened.

"Third rule, no redecorating the manor without express permission from the Dark Lord,"

"What did you do?"

"I changed the Dark Lord's private chambers to red and gold and I changed the meeting room to luminous pink walls, a bright sky blue ceiling, golden fluffy carpet, and dancing lions across the walls and for a final touch I changed his throne a violent glowing orange." Sirius got to his feet and hugged Harry, he felt something wet on his shoulder and Harry stepped back alarmed.

"Um Siri you ok?"

"I don't think I have ever been this proud." The man all but wept, "The day has come that no matter what prank I pull it will never top what you have accomplished, I as a marauder do crown thee master of the prank." The animagus then got down on his knees and bowed. Remus roared with laughter as Harry looked at his godfather as if the man was clinically insane, though the werewolf did end up coughing violently much to Harry's alarm.

"I think the Black madness also hit you." Harry said slowly as he stepped away carefully.

"So, you were clearing your head?" Sirius remembered, speaking as if nothing strange had happened at all. Harry groaned and flopped to the floor covering his face with his hands.

"My wings came out meaning I have a mate," Harry began, looking at them with an extremely put out expression, "We were in a meeting where my mate was discovered and my instinct kind of took over completely, it was too much for me to cope with and I had to be chained down. When I came back to my sense I took off." Harry ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, Remus patted his leg reassuringly as Sirius tilted his head.

"Who was your mate?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry moaned and gripped his head, "And I can already feel it, the need to be close to him and its driving me crazy." He wasn't even lying, he could still feel the pulling telling him to go back to his mate.

"You'll get used to it cub, I'm sure it'll all work out." Remus assured and Harry offered him a wan smile.

"I hope so, because Tom said that our aurors have connected and that its an unbreakable bond." Harry said despondently, and then he looked sharply at Remus. He was paler than when he had changed back, much to his growing alarm, and his blood smelled different; there was something in it.

"Moony, are you ok?" He asked worriedly and Remus waved him off.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." His assured, though his voice told a different story.

"We need to get you healer."

"It's fine,"

"No you're not Moony." Sirius countered sharply and Remus went to dispute but his nose started bleeding. Harry's eyes widened and he leapt up to his feet.

"Tom has a healer, come on." He told them and Sirius looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"What? You're taking us to Voldemort?"

"Do you want Remus to die?" Harry asked him with raised eyebrows, Sirius shook his head looking reluctant, but Remus coughing up blood seemed to kick him in action and he got up. Harry lifted Moony up bridal style and motioned for Sirius to come closer.

"I would fly but we haven't got time, grab my arm." Harry told him. He concentrated on Riddle manor and span on his heel, he landed in the meeting room forgetting that the Dark Lord was a bit curse happy and that he had been gone all night. He hit the floor dragging Sirius with him as three curses shot towards where they were previously standing.

"Don't curse me." Harry called out.

"Where do you think you have been? You've been out all night and you didn't even think about saying if you were coming back?" The Dark Lord chided the vampire sharply and Harry looked sheepish.

"Sorry but I kind of got distracted," He offered, motioning to his companions.

"I can see that," Voldemort noted, "Why did you bring them here?" he didn't need to ask as he knew the answer for himself, but he wanted the vampire to explain his actions.

"Can you call the healer, Moony might have silver poisoning and he can't die." Harry asked imploringly and Voldemort sighed.

"Fine, but after we are talking about your hasty departure. New rule, no jumping through windows," Voldemort said to him sternly and swept from the room. Harry lay Remus out flat on the floor, the man was drawing ragged breaths now and Harry was extremely worried.

"Harry, who was that?" Sirius asked slowly crawling over, Harry blinked.

"The Dark Lord, who else would be able to get a healer?"

"I thought so but it's just so weird." Sirius shook his head. Voldemort came back in with a professional looking man, Harry stepped back to allow the man room and Sirius knelt next to Remus head, the healer ran a few diagnostics and sucked in a sharp breath.

"He has a severe silver poisoning that is slowly tainting his entire system." The healer explained, "I can treat it, but he will have to take potions for the rest of the week and he may experience moments of lethargy or weakness as his system clears itself."

"Whatever it takes." Sirius stated with steel, "I can look after him."

The healer nodded and began pouring potions down Remus' throat and chanting under his breath, a silver power, almost like smoke, slowly rose through the werewolf's skin and out his mouth and nose. It was very alarming but Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off of it as it continued to pour out. When he finished everything was silent until Remus sucked in a sharp breath and sat bolt upright, the werewolf span on to his feet so fast only Harry caught the movement, and his amber eyes were darting everywhere.

"Moony, hey calm down Moony, you're ok, you're safe." Sirius told him softly, his voice coaxing. Moony tilted his head to the side and sniffed, taking in the different scents around him.

"Padfoot?" He asked and Sirius gave his custom roguish grin.

"The one and only,"

"Vampire cub?" He questioned and Harry came forward slightly.

"That would be me," He said with a wave. Moony nodded to himself before looking at the other two in the room with suspicion, Harry moved over to Tom and lightly touched his robe. "This is the Dark Lord and his healer. They're both fine." Moony blinked a few times before his eyes settled back on their natural brown and his tense posture relaxed, he looked around and noticed he was in a completely new place.

"Where am I?"

"The only place I could think of which didn't result in your dying." Harry said with a shrug,

"That would be-," His head snapped around landing on Voldemort who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"My manor, apparently,"

Remus edged back closer to Sirius.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you," Harry turned towards the Dark Lord, his eye wide as if it had only occurred to him that he might. "Right?"

"No I won't kill them as long as they do not hinder anything in my plans, nor share our secrets." Tom allowed and Harry beamed, he turned back to the others and they both nodded to show that they agreed.

"Thank you," He said gratefully and Harry went to leave to show them around when the Dark Lord cleared his throat.

"Where do you think your going?" He questioned and Harry froze, slowly turning around to face him again.

"Um to show them around," He ventured.

"No, you are not." Tom denied and Harry blinked.

"No?"

"Sit down," Tom ordered.

"But-," He was cut off with a look and Tom pointed to the chair he just conjured up. Harry sighed in a really put out manner, he dragged his feet over as slowly as possible and dropped in to the chair with as much grace as a three legged elephant.

"What happened yesterday?" Tom asked him, giving him a look of disappointment.

"My instincts took control and I panicked,"

"Yes which is understandable, but you shouldn't have fled."

"But Tom-,"

"Don't "but Tom" me." He snapped and Harry winced. "You are a fledgling vampire who needs to learn quickly and the best you can, you have to do it alone seeing as we cannot locate your sire so running like that was stupid and you know it." Tom all but glared at him and Harry's shoulders drooped even more.

"I didn't know what else to do," He tried, "It was all happening too much, I wanted him so bad and I couldn't think of anything else."

"Not jumping through my window would be a great alternative, it falls under rule three of the no redecorating without my express permission." Tom stated somewhat coldly, despite his tone Harry smiled slightly.

"Ok, if anything like that happens again I promise to try and not run." Harry assured and Tom looked him over for a moment before his expression cleared and he nodded once.

"Good,"

"Can I go now? I'll show them to the rooms by mine and then I can go flying."

"You can go but you will come back and you are not to go flying." Tom said and Harry blinked.

"Why not?" Harry asked shocked.

"I believe you have a mating issue to resolve which takes precedence over recreational activities." Voldemort pointed out, though his tone was firm. "You are also banned from flying as punishment for my window until I say otherwise." Harry gaped at him before jumping up in outrage.

"You can't do that, it's not fair! It's not like I did it on purpose, it was an instant reaction." He exclaimed and Tom gave him an uncaring expression.

"I can and I am. Instant reaction or not, you need to learn to control or you haven't a hope of surviving." Tom informed him, "And do not even think about jumping out the second or third floor windows like you did last time, because all windows and doors are now vampire proof and I've withdrawn your apparating rights."

"You're so mean, you can't do this!" Harry complained, "How am I supposed to feed?"

"The dungeons already have your favourite meals down there as you very well know. So if you dare feed from a Death Eater I will make the punishment longer." Tom warned and Harry actually stamped his foot at the injustice.

"You're so horrible to me," He whined, crossing his arms. Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow unimpressed, Harry growled under his breath and stalked out pulling his godfather and werewolf out as he went. They were in some kind of shocked stupor by the looks of things so he led them to where they needed to go. He kept grumbling to himself until he reached his rooms and showed them the ones next to him.

"This is my room, there are 3 empty bedrooms here so you can have any. It's best to ward your door because the brothers and Bella live here full time and a few others stay." He explained to them, and it seemed to shake them out of their stupor. Sirius looked at him with disbelief all over his face as he tried to voice his inquiry.

"What just happened!?" He demanded and Harry blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Down there, what happened?"

"Well you got a safe place to live and I'm grounded."

"No cursing, no yelling, no rage!" He muttered gobsmacked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, why would he curse me? I did tell you Tom wasn't like that all the time, just do not catch him when he's pissed, then he does get a little curse happy." Harry warned.

"But why would he let us stay here in his own manor?" Remus asked reasonably and Harry shrugged.

"A number of reasons probably. But it was more than likely because I wanted you too, apparently I'm an annoyance so he tries to keep me occupied." Harry answered simply.

"I need to lie down." Sirius grumbled.

"Just wait and see, you'll probably have heart attacks in the next few days when everything Dumbledore has told you explodes in to tiny pieces." Harry said with a smirk, he was looking forward to Sirius' reaction to the elite around the Dark Lord, they got away with everything.

"Keep the healer on hand then." Remus commented with a grin, Harry grinned back.

"I'll wake you for dinner, strict no calling elves to your bedroom." He told them brightly and they nodded before going in to the room. Harry didn't miss how the vanished in to the same bedroom either, that would be something he would need to question when they were up and feeling better. Right now he had to go back to the Dark Lord and sort out this whole mating thing.

Lovely.

**So, there we have it, the third chapter of Morsus up and ready to go. Padfoot and Moony are back in the picture and I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think.**

**Jess***


End file.
